Past, Present, and Future
by Devil Thrill
Summary: Cloud has been getting past dreams of Zack...and Leon is worried about him...or is the man just worried...and a bit more?


**Declaimer**: I do not own any Final Fantasy character or Disney character. All officially belong to Squaresoft. Do not copy my story.

**Past, Present, and Future.**

**Prologue**:

Flashbacks

"_Oh my…it's so crowded here…I do wish that none of the flowers I planted at the sanctuary are damaged. I must hurry" Aerith hurried over through the streets with her basket full of fresh flowers but to find it overly too crowded. "Ugh, no good…" She thought to herself as she tried to pass through without damaging the flowers. "There must be some sort of short cut…" She then noticed a small little alleyway and smiled to herself "That'd do" Then hurried her way. Sighing in relief Aerith found herself at the abandoned sanctuary where she planted her other flowers. But when she arrived inside there were swarms of people inside steeping on them. _

_In fury she ran inside demanding to know why they were ruining her flowers. The men told her they were from 'SOLIDER' and had no time to deal with her problems. In the end the flower merchant found herself outside of the sanctuary and her basket of flowers on the floor. Tears flowed from her eyes and she sobbed in silence but stopped when a dark shadow appeared behind her. Wiping her eyes she turned to see who it was and gasped at the magnificent sight. The man wore a 'SOLIDER' uniform and had long black silky spiky hair that touched to his waist. _

"_What a terrible thing to do" He snorted as he bent down to pick one of the fresh flowers off the ground. "I'm sorry about what they did to you, miss," He muttered softly as he handed her the flower. Though he looked a bit scary the man also seemed completely harmless. _

"_Oh no, please do not be sorry. You didn't do this…it was just them…" She sighed as she watched another 'SOLIDER' step on her flowers "all that work" She sighed once more. The man stared at her and patted her back leaving her to pick up the rest of the flowers that had fallen. _

"_Get you Asses out of here!! Come on! Move it! This was hard work, you fools!" _

"_Ah why, Zack?" One complained "It's just flowers, they can always grow back. Why you getting all touchy about it" _

"_Its because it was hard for you moron! Now get out before I have to kill you one by one." _

_With that the rest of the 'SOLIDER' did as they were told muttering to themselves about how unfair life was just following other people's orders._

_Blinking in confusion Aerith raised her head to see the black haired man yelling at the 'SOILDERS'. "Oh dear." She thought to herself and smiled slightly to see such kindness from him. "He's going through all this trouble for me…since he knew I worked so hard." Watching the men leave the sanctuary she smiled once more "I should repay him for his kindness…but with what? I don't have much money…oh! I know!" With that she ran to the sanctuary and stood in a corner in silence giggling as she started to work on something as a reward. _

"_Miss, I'm sorry. Some of your flowers are completely ruined…I do hope you can forgive…" He blinked to see a VERY happy Aries staring at him with glittering eyes as she held up a banquet of flowers. "…me and my men" The man continued and scratched his head when he was finished. "Is this…for me?" Blushing the flower girl nodded as she held it up to him shaking it showing she won't take no as an answer. "This is a little strange thought don't you think?" The man tried again but the girl continued to hold it out for him. Taking the message he smiled and took them. "Thank you"_

"_No, thank you for helping me get rid of those men. I wouldn't have done it without you. I didn't have any money to return to you so I gave you the flowers I collected as my thanks. They are rare to find here but I'm giving them to you, you can sell them if you want…" _

"_I don't think that would be necessary, I will keep it" He smiled as he was about to turn and leave. But Aerith ran after him grabbing onto his arm rather tightly but not painfully. Turning around the dark haired man looked confused "What is it?" He asked _

"_I wanted to ask you…for your name. What is your name kind sir?" The girl asked shyly as she looked up at him waiting for an answer._

_Smiling he gave her a pat on the head before turning to leave once more "Zack. My kind lady and what is your name?" He asked as he turned around to face her once more in a far away distant. _

"_Aerith." She shouted "Aerith Gainsborough!" _

"_Pleasure to meet you then, Miss Aerith. I hope we meet again" Zack shouted back then disappeared leaving the flower girl in hope to meet the man once more. So this is how first love felt like…giggling she skipped inside the sanctuary to tend the flowers once more just thinking of Zack. She was obviously in a good mood that the two children that always visit her stared at her funny but said nothing and just helped. _

* * *

**Cloud's POV**

_I was reading a book about chocobos while eating toast since it was my break time. Zack was out doing out some stuff that I didn't know about but I didn't really care…I just hope he'll be all right. Suddenly a door was slammed and I heard footsteps of muttering men and I knew Zack had to be back, hopefully. Just as I was about to get up, I found a banquet of flowers right in front of me. "What the hell? That scared me Zack? What is it?"_

"_What do you think idiot? It's a banquet of flowers. What you think it was? Bombs?" He teased at me as he held it towards me "For you" He grinned as she shook them from the stems. _

_I stared at him bewildered thinking that it was some kind of joke "Zack, what the hell? Don't tell me you went on a mission to get me…flowers! Why aren't you taking your job seriously here?" I covered my mouth thinking that I went too far but he shook his head continuing to smile. _

"_Cloud. Take a good look at them…" He said gently "I think you'd like it" _

_Once more I gazed down at the yellow flowers and my eyes glistened happily "Sunflowers!! How in the world did you get them though?" I quickly turned my happily gaze to a serious face, I can't get too happy over flowers…or Zack would think I'm crazy. "I mean they are rare around here…exactly what happened?"_

"_Actually I didn't buy them…some girl gave 'em to me as thanks" Zack said plainly as he laid down on his bed in wonder as if he was actually thinking about her. Maybe he was. After all no girl really encountered him before…so I wouldn't blame him if he starts to daydream. Sighing I got up taking the flowers and was about to head out until Zack stopped him "Where you going?" He asked with worry but I shook my head._

"_The flowers need to be placed in water…dummy, I don't think you'd want the flowers to rot quickly now do you?" I felt my heart harden. Maybe I was jealous…who knows, didn't matter to me anymore. If Zack wanted to fool around with girls then what do I care…I got Tifa waiting for me back home. But I never really liked her…she's just a friend…no I can't just use her…it wouldn't be right but…I couldn't help but feel jealous of this 'flower' girl. _

_Grumbling I took a random jar that I found close to our room and headed outside to fill it up but dropped it along the way letting the jar shatter onto the ground._

* * *

**Present Day…**

"Ahh!" I grabbed onto my pillows panting in fear and looked to the side. What the hell? Why was I dreaming about the past?

Those days were over now…though I wish I could go back to it…phft it didn't matter anymore. I had to deal with Sora the new Keyblade master along with his little friends. However that wasn't what I was looking for, I was looking for the most important thing in my life, my light. I was hoping Hades would help me find it if I defeated Hercules but the liar tricked me but it didn't matter since I lost to the Keyblade master so even if Hades did mean it…I wouldn't get my light.

"Cloud!"

Turning my head I looked at Leon in silence and oddly…he looked so much like…someone…but whom? Didn't matter, funny…I didn't think of Leon this way until now…Ugh maybe that dream was starting to get to me bit it was also bothering me.

"Cloud!" This time his voice was in annoyance as if he had no time for me to think and collect my thoughts…obviously this man has no patients what so ever. "Hurry up! We need your help since the heartless is starting to attack again! We're gathering as many people as we can since Sora needs to pass through them! He can't just defeat them all by himself you know"

"Whatever…" I muttered grumpily "I could care less about what happens to the world…as long as I find what I need I'm satisfied."

"Ever think about anything but yourself?" The brunette asked me curiously and I only shrugged. I really didn't know "Have you ever loved someone? Perhaps you might want to think of that person," Leon suggested but I shook my head 'no'

"The one that I loved is dead. And he won't return to me" I replied darkly but it wasn't scary enough to drive the annoying basterd away from my room. "So I won't think of anyone else but myself"

"Oh really? If you will only think of yourself and the world is gone…then you won't be able to find your light…"

"That's true." I shrugged "I guess I really don't care for myself either…you know? As I said before…I personally don't care about what happens to this world since its not important to me. But I'll help you for today…since you need my help so badly…"

"I never exaggerated that much into wanting you to help that badly" Leon muttered then left the room before yelling behind his back "Hurry up since we don't have much time left. I wasted enough time talking about how heartless you are."

"And you're not heartless?" I asked curiously raising a brow as I picked up my sword to catch up with him.

"I'm far more better than you" Was all he said, "Now come on, we wasted enough time!"

* * *

**At the battle field…**

I never dreamed of battling so many heartless, it was too many for me to count. I even forgot how much I killed which meant I lost the bet with Leon. We made a bet that whoever killed the most heartless wins a free meal ticket at a place called Rose Bush, one of the most expensive places ever! Well in our town that is…

I lost track of Leon and the others since they might be fighting an overload of heartless as well. I mean they are annoying since they will follow you wherever you go, that's what Sora told me. It grew annoying as well until a whole bunch of Heartless disappeared from my eyes. It was too fast and I quickly turned to see Sephiroth staring at me and I readied my sword prepared for any attack that may occur.

"Still trying to find your light Cloud? Of why you truly exist? What is the purpose? Well, you won't find your answers anytime soon because I am your light and your darkness…"

"LIES!" I refuse to believe! You can't be my light" I shouted loudly "You're my enemy and…" He was gone before I knew it, what was that all about?

"CLOUD!!"

I turned to see Leon standing in front of me with his gray eyes locked onto mine. He seems to be completely out of breath from running so much.

"Are you ok?" He asked seriously "I saw a light coming from here and I thought you was hurt…"

"No…" I replied softly "I'm fine…" Snapping out of my gaze I looked at the brunette carefully, for the love of Pete's sake! Who did he remind me of? Ah, it didn't matter anyway…since Sora and his little crew was coming. "You took your time on getting here…" And he glared at me as if I said something very stupid. Which was true but his glare wasn't as effective as Sephiroth so it didn't faze me one bit.

"Well, I had to fight a whole bunch of heartless, unlike you just sitting and daydreaming all day. Yet if it wasn't for you and Leon being here, I'd have to fight another whole batch of heartless" He let out his stupid grin before disappearing and I stared at him in wonder. How did that kid manage to stay so positive? I mean he always had to go on journeys and had to encounter painful things but he's still going on…what is he?

"Cloud? Hello? Earth to Cloud? You there?" Leon asked and I finally snapped my minds together before pushing his hand away "Shut up" I muttered "I get your message and I'm wide awake…I was just thinking"

"You always thing, want to share?"

"Not really…"

"Figured, you're not really the type to share your problems…" Leon grunted, "I'm even sorry for asking since I was expecting a 'no' for an answer anyway" With that he turned and left "Aries got some cold ice tea waiting for us since she knew we'd be worn out from the fighting…feel free to come over at Merlin's house if you're up to it."

"Aries…" I muttered softly "…yeah…right. I guess I'll come, I have no where else to go anyway…might as well go with you" I had my reasons, I had to talk with that woman anyway…

"Well the more the merrier is what she might say. But in you're case. It's more like the opposite." Leon teased which I found completely insulting so I just grunted it off.

Leon…you truly remind me of someone…and I will always ask…who is it? Who do you remind me of?

* * *

**Merlin's house**

"Well, well, well! Look who decided to show up?" A girl popped out happily as she started to bounce all around me which I found quite entertaining…if I killed her. But I just continued walking as she continued to pester me with questions "So, what brings you here Cloudie boy?"

"None of your business" I answered simply "Can't you just bother someone else on your own time, Yuffie?" But the stupid hyper ninja just snorted

"Rude and mean as ever Cloud! You haven't changed a bit!"

"You haven't changed much either…just got more annoying…" I muttered coolly as Aries entered the room with a tray of ice tea letting the ninja jump away from me to get to the tea. Thank god.

"Yuffie…Cloud had a hard time…you see? After all he did travel a lot too you know…" She giggled as she handed everyone their drinks and handing out mine last. I took it and muttered thanks before taking a long nice sip of the cool drink. After drinking the rest of the tea I turned to see that the woman didn't leave from her spot as she continued to stare at me and finally spoke. "Did you find what you needed to find?"

"No." Leaning back I started to play with the cup watching the ice cubes jiggling inside. "I don't think I'll ever will…it'll be nice if I did…there is something I have to ask you too… why did you fall in love with me the first time you met me?"

She fell silent and looked down looking guilty but admitted "Its because you remind me of someone that I met long ago…I never really knew him but I remember I feel in love with him. You really do resemble him…he had dark black hair and it was a bit long and spiky…what was his name…?" She sat there pondering which did not concern me so I continued my drink.

"Oh right I remember!" Aries squeaked, "His name was Zack!"

Hearing the name Zack I spat out my whole tea, which caused a whole commotion inside the room.

"EW! Cloud that was really gross" Yuffie shouted as she pointed a puddle next to me going behind Leon. "Lookie Leon, spiky boy made a huge mess! Its so nasty…ewww…all that stuff from him mouth.

I was about to yell at her but when I stood up I felt dizzy and fell to the floor…and before I knew it everything was black.

And the last thing I heard was:

"CLOUD! ARE YOU ALL RIGHT?"

* * *

**Flashback**

"_Oh Cloud! Look what you did!" Zack shouted angrily as he pointed the shattered vase that was on the floor. Cloud shrugged as he bent down to pick up the shattered pieces "At least say you're sorry for letting this happen…I mean it was your fault you know?" Zack sighed as he started to help the poor boy out. _

"_You don't have to help me…this was my fault anyway. Just go back and do your thing…" Cloud grunted and continued to pick up the pieces…_

_Finally the black haired man was fed up with the blonde's attitude and grabbed him roughly pinning him against the wall. "Cloud! Stop it! You know I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Why are you acting like this? What have I done to make you feel so negative? Can't you ever think positive about yourself for once?" _

_Cloud wiggled to get free and all t he pieces he collected fell on the floor once more. _

_But he stood still as the two kissed passionately outside and against a wall. _

The two pulled away breathless but satisfied and Zack finally spoke "I love you Cloud, I always have…and I always will…" 

_Blushing the blonde looked away embarrassed "Cloud…look at me…" _

"_Cloud…Cloud…Cloud…wake up" _

"_?" _

"_Cloud! Cloud!!!"_

* * *

**Present day…**

**Cloud's POV**

"Cloud!" Leon shouted as loud as he could making me wake up in a jiffy.

Confused I jumped up shocked and gasped "…I…oh…" Sweat fell from my forehead and I wiped it off quickly. Why was I dreaming of Zack again… why? Why now? I managed to run away from the truth of what had happened to him for so long…why is he coming back again?

"Are you all right Cloud?"

"Yeah…Leon…I'm fine…don't worry about me too much" I muttered as an answer but he pushed me down on the bed gently. "Don't get up…you need your rest…"

"No…really I'm fine…I just"

He glared at me that sent a shiver down my spine and I nodded in agreement to stay on the bed without another complaint.

"Oh lookie who wokie upiee!!! Little Cloudie pooh" Yuffie shouted "What a moment you made out there Cloud. You had Leon catch you and everything!!" She squealed until Leon started to push her out of the door.

"Can't you see that he needs his rest? Now go outside and be a good girl! Sheesh." He finally turned to look at me and sighed "Sorry, I'll get her out of your way, so you go rest up." And within a blink of an eye...they were gone leaving me to think once more...

...I finally knew who he reminded me of…he reminded me of Zack…

How ironic.

* * *

**End of First Chapter...**  
Please reveiw...and tell me how you think 

Give me some ideas too.  
I'm not so sure about couples yet but I'm putting it under the Cloud x Leon place  
But don't think I'm putting them together in here... -evil laughter-


End file.
